meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big
A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big''' is a compilation album by The Residents, released on November 8th 2019 on Cherry Red/MVD as part of the group's ongoing pREServed reissue campaign. The compilation features the group's recordings from 1971 and 1972, prior to their official inception as The Residents, including the previously released ''The W***** B*** Album and B.S. demo tapes, as well as unheard live recordings from the era. History A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big includes pREServed and remastered studio and live recordings dating from 1971 and 1972, before the group's official inception as The Residents with the release of the Santa Dog EP. Almost all of the material featured on the two-disc set has never before been issued on CD. It includes the group's 1971 The W***** B*** Album and B.S. demo tapes (previously released only as limited Record Store Day vinyl-only pressings in 2018 and 2019 respectively), as well as the group's live recordings from this era, including The Boarding House performance, and the never before heard Philip's Wedding and Chris' Party recordings from 1972. A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big does not feature material recorded prior to 1971, such as "I Hear Ya Got Religion", "Moonman", The Ballad of Stuffed Trigger, or Rusty Coathangers for the Doctor, and does not include the alternate takes of "Maggie's Farm" and "Sweet Meat" first heard on the 2012 compilation ERA B474. It also does not include the unreleased 1988 "orchestral" remix of "Cantaten To Der Dyin Prunen", or any tracks from the 2003 remix project WB:RMX. The album is named after a print made by the group in the early 1970s, after a road trip where a member of the group saw the phrase written above a large hole in a public toilet stall in Texas. The original print was included with early copies of the album as a postcard, bearing the signature of N. Senada. Track listing '''Disc One - ''The W***** B*** Album (*) indicates tracks which are previously unreleased. # The W***** B*** Album Suite 1 (8:17) ## Strawberry Fields Forever (Lennon/McCartney) ## Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany Pt. 1 ## Baby Skeletons and Dogs ## Bop Bop Shu Bop ## Stuffed Genital ## Christmas Morning Foto ## Every Day I Masturbate on a Merican Fag ## Oh Mummy, Oh Daddy, Can't You See That It's True ## Baby Skeletons and Dogs #2 # The W***** B*** Album Suite 2 (10:41) ## Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany Pt. 2 ## Going to Arcata Blues ## Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany Pt. 3 ## Black Velvet Original ## Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany Pt. 4 ## Jimi Hendrix Dildo ## Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany Pt. 5 ## In the Still of the Night ## Maggie's Farm (Dylan) ## Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany Pt. 6 ## Snot and Feces Live at the Grunt Festival ## Sweet Meat # The W***** B*** Album Suite 3 (9:36) ## Oh Yeah Uhh Bop Shu Bop ## Om Is Where The Art Is ## Concerto in R Flat Minor ## Gagagapiggaeoupe ## Sold American ## Love Theme From a Major Motion Picture ## Prelude for Accordion, Sousaphone and French Horn ## Oh God You're a Pie in the Sky ## Short Circuit Comes to Town ## Marching Toward A E I O U Blues # The W***** B*** Album Suite 4 (10:51) ## In the Still of the Night Again / Rumba ## Fourth Crucifixion in Five Years ## Oh Mummy, Oh Daddy, Can't You See That It's True Again ## Art the White Elephant ## Psychedelic and Orgasmic Finale # The Boarding House Show (13:08) # Philip's Wedding Concentrate (*) (7:44) Disc Two - ''B.S.'' # We Stole This Riff (Buckley) (1:50) # Holelottadick (Bonham/Dixon/Jones/Page/Plant) (2:20) # B.S.(1:04) # Deepsea Diver Song (4:05) # King Kong (Zappa) (3:20) # Cantaten to Der Dyin Prunen (Senada) (5:51) # Intro Tape/Somethin' Devilish (2:45) # N. Senada Tribute (1:51) # The Fourth Crucifixion (3:19) # James Dean's Death (0:22) # Hallowed Be Thy Wean (incorporating Pink Lemonade, Sandman, Eat Me Mother, a selection of untitled instrumentals, Bumble Bee, Eloise, Snakefinger's Wedding, Kamikaze Lady, Miss Peggy Honeydew and D Is for Doorknob, a number of announcements, The Three Most Important Things in the Whole Wide World and more) (14:25) # Chris' Party (*) (13:25) # Intro Tape '71 (unlisted) (3:10) Personnel Recorded, Performed, Produced & Compiled by Residents Uninc, Spring 1971 - February 12th 1972 All Songs By The Residents Published By: Pale Pachyderm Publishing Except For Strawberry Feilds Forever: Lennon/McCartney Maggie's Farm: Dylan King Kong: Zappa Produced By: The Residents Assisted by RA. Master Tape Transfers, Audio Restoration & Mastering for disc by Scott Colburn Original Artworks supplied by The Cryptic Corporation & Pornograph Ix. Design & Layout by Paul Bevoir 'Cover art & Archive Imagery Supplied by 'The Cryptic Corporation & Andreas Mathews at The Eyeball Museum 'Stills Taken From 'The Boarding House Show - The Movie See also * The Delta Nudes * N. Senada * The Warner Bros. Album * Baby Sex * pREServed * The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss * ERA B474 * WB:RMX External links and references * A Nickle If Your Dick's This Bigat Cherry Red Records Category:The Delta Nudes Category:Compilations Category:The Warner Bros. Album Category:Baby Sex Category:PREServed Category:A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big